kopiopastafandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Testoman
Lisäravinteita Oltiin Testo Manin ja Raudon kaa tänään salilla, otettiin siinä vinopenaa. Tehtiin vaan sellasii kevyitä pumppisarjoja 150 kilolla ... No anyway, siihen viereen tulee joku kynäniska piipittämään "hei tota te varmaan osaatte neuvoo mistä sais hommattuu *LISÄRAVINTEITA* ?" Mitä VITTUA!!! ei kai kundi ala VIHJAILLA MITÄÄN? Testo vastaa kundille "Sun kannattaa varmaan käydä osoitteessa www.go4fit.com , siellä on ihan vitusti aineita." Kundi alkaa sopertamaan "en mä tarkota semmosii lisäravinteita, vaan anabolisia ravinteita" Huudetaan kaikki kolme yhteen ääneen "VITUN HORMOONI HOMO!!! MEE VITTUUN SIITÄ ME EI KÄY-TE-TÄ MI-TÄÄN!" HAH! kundi lähtee veke naama paloauton punasena ja höpisee itsekseen jotain, kaikki salilla katselee kundia PAHEKSUEN! Me otetaan pitkät kulaukset kreatiini-colaa ja jatketaan naureskellen treeniä. Kundihan selvästi vihjaili et ME käytettäis, tai MAHDOLLISESTI tiedettäis doping-aineista jotain... EI VITTU! kaikenlaisia ÄLYKÄÄPIÖITÄ salille eksyy... Scott-penkki on varastettu Ajettiin Raudon Chervolet Blazer parkkiin... käveltiin kohti bechia missä oli meidän scott-penkki, oli aika viedä se talvi-säilöön. MITÄ VITTUA! se oli poissa! JOKU oli pöllinyt sen! MEIDÄN scotti-penkin! Testo huomas ekana lähistöllä hiippailevan kundin, entisinä SOTILASPOLIISEINA me tiedettiin et rikollisilla on tapana palata tekopaikalle... Raudo ja Testo lähti kiertään toista kautta, koska roisto saattais yrittää PAETA! Rynnättiin yhtä-aikaa kohti kundia ja huudettiin SEIS LAIN NIMISSÄ! kundi yritti selvästi paeta, hah! Raudon taklaus heitti ruikun hiekalle, Testo Man meistä korkea-arvoisimpana sai hoitaa kuulustelun...EI JUMA... kundi kiistää... parin poikki väännetyn sormen jälkeen rosvo päättää tunnustaa, hah! olis kannattanut tunnustaa HETI! Kundilla on 150 ecee fyrkkaa ja TARJOAA niitä meille, OK olkoon sitten, me päätetään et ei tehdä RIKOSILMOITUSTA, vaan annetaan kundin mennä, vitun konna! Vietetään hiljainen hetki, ja päätetään lähtee ottamaan muutamat bisset scott-penkin muistolle... niisk, meillä on ihan vitun surkee olo. Me oltiin tehty penkki omin käsin amiksessa, mikään summa ei vois korvata menetystä.. Parin bissen jälkeen alkoi jo vähän naurattaa kun muisteltiin millasii pällejä siellä amiksessa oli samaan aikaan, yhelläkin läskillä oli suurin PÄÄ mitä ollaan koskaan nähty... hah! Raudo joutuu sairaalaan Eka luulin et tälläst voi sattuu vaan KYNÄNISKOILLE, mut aina ei kehonrakentajien arki oo todellakaan mitään oikeudenmukaista ja reiluu!! Toissapäivänä oltiin Raudon ja Testo Manin kaa tekemässä vipareita Testo Manin kellarin uima-altaalla (niiden kerrostalossa on alakerrassa sellane snadi allas) kun Raudo alko yhtäkkiä koriseen ja piteleen vatsaansa! Luultiin kaikki eka et Raudon dietti vaan alkaa potkii sisään (Raudo on dieetannu jotain viikon, se ei syö paljo mitään juo vaan 4 litraa rasvatonta maitoo päivässä et saa protskua, Raudo sano et jos joku ei saa protskuu tarpeeks, siitä voi tulla muutamassa viikossa kynäniska! Raudo on sotkenu kreatiininkin nyt kevyt-cokikseen) Sillä oli ollu TOSI huono olo jo muutaman päivän, aateltiin että jos sille on tullu laktoositauti. Yritettiin juottaa sille creacokaa et helpottas, mut se vaan kieri siinä ja valitti mahaansa. Testo soitti heti mutsilleen et tilaa ambulanssin ja vähän äkäseen. Tultiin eka siihen tulokseen et kun Raudo on dietannu ja treenannu sikana, niin sen vatsalihakset on NIIN TIUKAT et ne puristaa MAHAN SISÄÄN! Ambulanssi tuli ja ne otti Raudon siit altaan reunalta paareille ja lähti viemään pois, Testo kysy Raudolta ottaakse puntit mukaan sairaalaan et saa tehtyy vipareita illalla kun jäi sarja kesken? Ne kynäniskahoitsut sano että vie ne puntit helvettiin siitä, niin Raudo karjahti siitä paareilta että jos vielä vittuilet meille niin saat turpaas ja saat tilata itelles ambulanssin! VOIN VANNOO että se hoitsu meni SINISEKS PELOSTA!! Varmaan joutu vetämään jotain rauhottavia jostain boksista kun se alko täristä siihä! No ne vei sit Raudon pois ja me jäätiin vetään viparisarjat loppuun. Illalla Raudo soitti ja sano et ne oli leikannu sen umpisuolen, kun se oli kuulenna puhjennu. Tästä on vielä lisää juttua, mut nyt pitää lähtee ottaa Teston kaa penaa salille. "Do you wanna know pain?" Tultiin just Testo Manin kaa baarista!! Mä alotan toissapäivästä, kun kaikki alko. Eli kuten tiedätte Raudo joutu sunnuntaina sairaalaan kun sen umpisuoli puhkes IHAN YHTÄKKIÄ!! Loppupäivästä samalla kun tehtiin vipareita Testo Manin kaa, me alettiin kelaamaan et entä jos Raudo KUOLEE sairaalassa?! Testo sano et se on lukenu TAJUTTOMASTI juttuja lehistä kun tyypit delaa sairaalassa johonkin bakteereihin. Me alettiin kelaamaan et me tehään jotain Raudon muistolle. Testo Man keksi että kun Raudon lempparibodausmuoto on pena, niin me tehään 3 päivää penaa putkeen!! Mä olin heti mukana, ja päätettiin tehä penaa kolme päivää pyramidiharjoitteluna!! Me tehtiin sit kaks ekaa päivää ja tänään oli viimenen penapäivä, ja ARVATKAA oliko yläkroppa pumpissa?! Me oltiin just puolessa välissä treeniä, kun joku kynäniska tuli siihen penkin viereen tsiigaamaan kaverinsa kanssa. Testo teki just nelosta 95kg:lla ja tää kynäniska rupes supiseen kaverilleen jotain et "onpa toi heikko, tekee vaan nelosen 95:llä!!" Testo kuuli sen ja kaato painot lattialle siitä penasta suoraan!!!!! Testo nous ylös siitä penkistä ja VÄHÄN ne kynäniskat oli peloissaan, alaleuka väpätti kuin Aku Ankalla!! Testolla oli hihaton paita ja mulla t-paidan hihat kääritty ylös ja me näytettiin UHKAAVILTA!! Testo sano niille kynäniskoille että "do you wanna know pain" se on yhestä leffasta, tiedätkö mitä kipu tarkoittaa?! Ne jätkät katto toisiinsa ja VARMAAN LENSI siitä veke! Niin vähän nopeesti ne hävis että me alettiin nauraa Teston kaa!! No, veettiin sit treeni loppuun ja pukuhuoneessa veettiin sit creacokat naamaan ja mietittiin iltaa. Aateltiin et pidetään nyt kunnon geimit Raudon muistolle!! Lähettiin illal baariin ja NÄHTIIN SE SAMA KYNÄNISKA baarin tiskillä!! Testo meni siihen ihan sen eteen seisomaan ja mä olin vieressä. Testo sano sille et "kostajan ei tarvitse kysyä tietä"!!!! En tiiä yhtään mistä se on sen keksiny!!! Se saattaa olla jostain leffasta, mun pitää kysyy Testo Manilta huomenna. No anyway se kynäniska hävis tapansa mukaan TOSI NOPEESTI siitä tiskiltä!! KOKO TISKI pelkäs meitä, sen näki! Mä huomasin kun joku gimma tuijotti mun hauiksia ylös käärityn t-paidan alta, ja jännitin vähän lihaksia ja iskin sille silmää!! Oli melkeen SALEE PESÄ!! Mut mä olin dokaamassa Testo Manin kaa, joten annoin sen kärsiä enkä menny jutskaan. Loppuillasta Raudo soitti ja kysy mis me ollaan, ku se oli päässy sairaalasta ja käyny Testo Manin luona, eikä sen porukat tienny mis me oltiin. Me oltiin SAAKELIN iloisia kun Raudo selvis hengissä!! Testo tilas meille ja yhelle gimmalle yhteensä 8 salmaria ja dokattiin ne MUUTAMASSA SEKUNNISSA!! Oli upeeta elää tänään!!!" Fitness-gimma alko kysellä kyytii... Oltiin eilen salilla Teston ja Raudon kaa, meillä oli tarkoitus tehdä KOVA penkki treeni! Ei vittu siellä oli pari kynäniskaa tekemässä penkkiä, Testo sano niille "me tultiin koekuormittaa nää penkit, et jos väistyisitte" hahah koekuormittaa Kundit tajus aika nopeesti ja lähti siitä veke. No anyway toisen penkin päälle me laitettiin treeni kamat, kreatiini-colat ja bodi-vyöt, ja kyyner- lämmitimet. Meillä on kaikilla Greg Valentinon nimmarilla varustetut vyöt, jengi on niistä takuulla kateellisia! kyynerpää-lämmitimet on angorakanin villaa, ne on parhaat! Tehtiin siinä sitte lämmittelysarjoja ja lisättiin rautaa pikkuhiljaa, ja otettiin krea-cola ryyppyjä, jengi selvästi tarkkaili meitä ne ODOTTI! Testo Man kerto sarjojen välissä homo vitsejä "homo halus heppiinsä auton kuvan ,tatskaaja kysy et laitetaanko neliveto? kulkee paskassa paremmin!" Ei vittu et me naurettiin! kaikki salilla nauro ihan SAIRAASTI ! No about tunnin kuluttua paikat oli lämmenneet RIITTÄVÄSTI, isot lihakset vaatii kunnon lämmittelyn. Vittu nyt oli aika ryhtyä tositoimiin! Mä kuormasin tankoon 202,5 kiloo! jengi oli pikkuhiljaa tullut piiriksi MEIDÄN ympärille! Vittu jengi kannusti ihan sikana! 1!2!...3!4!5!6! kuus puhdasta toistoo! vittu! Raudo pukkas vuorollaan vaan 5 toistoo, sais vielä kuulla tästä! Sitte oli Testo Manin vuoro! Testo heitti heti kakskymppiset kiekot lisää päihin! Rautaa oli tangossa 242,5 EI JUMA Läpsittiin Testo Mania poskille et se sais lisää agree! ja haukuttiin sitä HOMOKS! Testo oli nyt psyykatty huippu teholle! NYT lähti! 1!2!...3!4!5!6!..7!! SETSÄMÄN toistoo!! pysäytyksellä! Jengi oli aivan sekaisin, vittu ne ei ollut ikinä nähnyt vastaavaa, KUKAAN EI OLLUT! Mentiin sitte vielä saunaan, istuttiin löylyssä ja juotiin palautusjuomaa, mikä oli tehty Greg Valentinon ohjeen mukaan. Muisteltiin aikaa ku oltiin intissä SPOLLEINA, vittu me oltiin takuulla rankimmat spollit mitä on ollut! Oltiin menossa ulos kun eräs vitun hyvän näkönen fitnes-gimma alko kysellä kyytii... Mä kysyn siltä et meille vai teille, Misu sano et mennään teille. Käveltiin sitte kohti parkkipaikalla odottavaa Testo Manin mustaa vuoden -70 Dodge Challengeria! vittu siinä on kaara missä on MUNAA! sopii meidän imagoon täydellisesti! Mä ja misu mentiin takapenkille, Testo Man lähti renkaat savutenMisun ote meikän habasta tiukkentui kun Dodge lähti.Pari kynäniskaa vaan jäi hastelemaan kumin käryä parkkipaikalle kun me häivyttiin pimenevään iltaan... Turku Lähettiin viime viikonloppuna bussilla Turkuun! No anyway juotiin siin matkallabissee, MITÄ VITTUU!joku pukupelle alkaa valittaa ettei dösässä sais juoda! Testo Man otti äijää kiinni kravatista ja vähän venytti! Hah! tyypillä alko silmät pullistuu päässä niinku jossain sarjakuvassa! solmittiin vielä sen kravatti kiinni penkkiin! siinä se kyhjötti loppu matkan, ja IHAN HILJAA! enää ei meidän bissen juonti tuntunut haittaavan! No lopulta sit saavuttiin turkuun, EI JUMA... mestahan oli PELKKÄ KÄPYKYLÄ! No päätettiin sit kuiteskin tutustua paikkaan, kun kerran oli tänne lähetty! Otettiin huoneet Börsistä, jokaselle tietty omat koska oli itsestään selvä juttu et Turkulais-gimmat olis aivan HULLUINA meihin, eikä tarkoitus ollut harrastaa mitään ryhmäsexiä TÄLLÄ kertaa! No mentiin sit saman hotellin alakerrassa olevaan night klubiin, Raudo tilas krea-cola-vodka paukkuu itelleen, EI VITTU! baarimikko ei tiennyt miten se TEHDÄÄN! Meitä alko naurattaa ihan vitusti ...siis täähän on ihan pelle mesta! Täällä ei näköjään ollut totuttu KANSAINVÄLISEEN menoon! Yhtäkkiä mestan poke, joku vitun wannabe bodari tulee ja alkaa ajamaan ulos yhtä gimmaa joka istuu siin meidän lähellä! EI JUMA... poke TÖNÄISEE gimmaa! VITTU! nyt Testo Man hermostuu! Gimmoja ei tönitä eikä lyödä! Mennään kaikki kolme sen poken eteen seisomaan ja Testo kysyy kundilta " Haluutsä tönii meitä?" Poke muuttuu ihan valkoseks naamaltaan, mikä tuntuu ihan uskomattomalle kun kundi on paahtanut itsensä lähes mustaks SOLARIUMISSA HAH! kelatkaa vähän SOLARIUMISSA! Tosi juntti meininkiä! KAIKKI tosi BODARIT hankkii rusketuksensa etelänmatkoilla! Kundi on selvästi kauhuissaan! Mut alkaa siitä huolimatta uhoamaan "mää olen tämän paikan järjestys miäs, ja kaiken lisäks nyrkkeilijä!" Kundi tempaisee alakoukun Teston vatsaan! -->BAD IDEA! Ei MITÄÄN vaikutusta! Teston sixpäkki on rautaa! Testo ottaa kundia kiinni nenästä ja kuskaa kohti vessaa! Tyyppi rauhoittuu kummasti kun huuhdotaan sen headia WC pytyssä! Hah! poke lupaa ettei enää KOSKAAN ALA MEILLE! Mennään takasin baarin puolelle missä misu edelleen on, gimma on tietty heti ihan kuumana meihin, ja soittaa pari frendiään mukaan bileisiin... Me pyöritään niiten kaa koko viikonloppu, ollaan koko ajan ihan vitun sekasin! Jes! Gimmat täällä on OK, muuten tää mesta on aivan LANDEA Teston serkku kyläilee JUMA... Testo Man kerto mulle ja Raudolle tänään ihan vitun huippu uutisen! Teston serkku Los Angelesista oli tulossa käymään! Ei vittu! kelatkaa vähän ... pro-tason SUPER MASSIIVINEN BODARI, siis kundi on MEIDÄN vanha frendi! Anyvay, ajeltiin Teston Dodge Challengerilla kohti airporttia kun känny alko yhtäkkii soida. Vittu!!! sieltä soitti JOHN COLOSSAL Teston serkku (sen suomalainen nimi oli kuullostanu liian juntilta et se oli vaihtanu sen vähä coolimaksi) Se oli ihan vitun hädissään, et nyt on tapahtunu BIG MISTAKE, (Colossal ei enää muistanu kaikkii sanoja suomeksi, ku se oli 12 vuotias kun ne muutti jenkkeihihin) Vaikutti kuulemma siltä, että hän on laskeutunut jonnekkin vitun siperiaan, eikä Suomen PÄÄKAUPUNKIIN! Kaarrettiin lentoaseman parkkipaikalle, siellä Collossal seisoi hihattomassa t-shirtissä. Alettiin nauraa ihan vitusti, miettikää nyt jonnekkin siperiaan... Ei juma kundi heitti ihan tajutonta läppää... Mutta TAJUTTOMAN kokoinen oli myös kundi! Siis I-H-A-N V-I-T-U-N I-S-O !!! Lähettiin sitte kohti Teston kämppää, Jonnyllä oli 2 matkalaukkuu toisessa oli kuulemma tuliaisia meille,laukku kilisi lupaavasti. Kämpillä me kaikki kolme hyökättiin innoissaan tutkimaan matkalaukkuu... Ei JUMA!!! laukku oli TÄYNNÄ PAKETTEJA! Revittiin heti kääreet pois! vittu olo oli niinku pikku skidinä jouluisin... amppeja: testoa, decaa, winsua, ja paria uutuus juttua mitkä oli LA:ssa tällä hetkellä HOT CASE! Lyötiin heti annokset kankkuun, Vittu ei yksinkertaisesti malttettu ODOTTAA ENEMPÄÄ! Kyllä Teston serkku oli HUIPPU HYVÄ KUNDI ! Vittu nyt oli jo kiire! meidän piti ehtiä areenalle katsomaan wrestling matsia. Jonnyn frendi otteli siellä, ja toki meidän täytyi olla kannustamassa! Meillä kaikilla oli raybanit päässä, kun mentiin ohi koko vitun lippujonon, jengi oli varmaan KAUHUISSAAN koska kukaan ei alkanut mitään... Lipputiskillä Colossal näytti vip-passia mikä oikeutti ilmaiseen pääsyyn, mukaan lukien kaikki jotka oli hänen seurassaan! Vittu jengi katsoi "HIEMAN" kun me heitettiin siinä läppää jenkki-aksentilla. Katsomossa meillä oli parhaat paikat... Odoteltiin siinä matsien alkua, Johnny tiesi et wrestling on MAAILMAN KOVIN kamppailulaji vittu siis ihan MIELETTÖMÄN kova! Lopultakin Colossalin frendi tuli ottamaan matsia, me kannustettiin sitä huutamalla TAPA SE!!! REVI SILTÄ PALLIT!!! englanniksi tietysti. WHAT THE @!#$!!! lavalle kiipee 2 tyyppiä mitkä pitää Colossalin frendistä kiinni kun kolmas pätkii sitä turpaan! Me vilkaistaan toisiamme, homma on selvä. Rynnätään lavalle ja annetaan niille turpaan ihan VITUSTI! HAH siitä saivat! Eivät varmasti enää yritä hakata ketään PORUKALLA! Jengi huutaa katsomossa ihan vitusti, kuuluttajakin puhuu jotain yllättävästä käänteestä... Lähetään siitä kaikki 5 veke, ei näistä ole meille vastusta.Päätetään mennä ottamaan muutamat bisset, jos vaikka tulisi jotain TOIMINTAA, päästäis näyttämään Ameriikan frendeille et meille ei kantsi alkaa! Ryöstöyritys Oltiin frendien kaa eilen beachilla, juotiin bissee ja kuunneltiin musaa. Meillä oli hiilari päivä eilen, et siin vähä tankkailtiin. No jokatapaukses yhtäkkiä meidän eteen tuli seisomaan semmonen 160 pitkä HEVARI. Kundi kaivo taskustaan leathermanin ja alko osotteleen sillä meitä.Ja sano "ok sovitaan et mä otan sterkat ja noi bisset ni teille ei satu mitään!" WHAT THE @!#$! kelatkaa vähän, 160 pitkä KYNÄNISKA HEVARI yrittää ryöstää MEIDÄT siis MEIDÄT!. Testo Man nousi ylös ja otti KYLMÄN RAUHALLISESTI kundin kädestä sen leathermanin. Vittu! ja nosti YHDELLÄ kädellä sen kundin ilmaan...ja sanoi "nyt pidetään kääpiönheitto-kisat! Testo Man nakkas ensimmäisenä perinteisellä niska perse otteella 6 METRIÄ! Kundi yritti ilmeisesti lentoon kun se räpiköi sillai hassusti ilmalennon aikana.Teston haba oli selkeesti paksumpi kun se kauhee rosvo.... Ei vittu et meitä nauratti... Mä heitin hiukan alle 5 metrii. Raudo ei heittäny ollenkaa ku sen habaan oli pistäny hyttynen, ja se oli ihan vitun kipee! Seuraavaks Testo päätti kokeilla pyörähdys-tekniikkaa! Se otti sitä kundii jaloista kii ja alko pyörittää, EI VITTU! kundi alko oksentaa, oksennus lensi samalla ku se pyöri. Hahhah vittu mä en ole ikinä nähny mitään niin hassua! Päästettiin se lähtemään, ei JUMA... kundi oli niin sekaisin päästään et juoksi semmosta zikzakkia ja suoraan päin yhtä parkissa ollutta pakua. Me korkattiin uudet bisset ja naurettiin ihan kippurassa, "ettei teille satu mitään..." kelatkaa vähä Yritti ryöstää MEIDÄT.... Sabaa pelaamassa Moi!! On tosi pitkä aika kun oon päässy kirjottaan tänne, mut mä oon ollu ny pari kuukautta teneriffalla äitipuolen luona, mä tulin takas nyt pari viikkoo sit, kun ei treeni kulkenu etelässä, koska siellä mun happiarvot on vain 134 kun Suomessa ne on yleensä yli 137. Mut me mentiin ny viime viikon torstaina kuntokeskukseen testaan miten nää SALIBANDYmiehet pärjää meille omassa lajissaan. Ei uskottu et ne pärjää LAINKAAN! Me oltiin eka tekeen vipareita Teston talon uima-altaalla, ku Raudo soitteli ja sano et sillä on vapaaliput salibandymatsiin. Testo keksi heti heittää siihen, et "miks vapaaliput, eiks sabat oo aina ilmasii!?" Vähän me naurettiin ja Teston mutsikin ymmärsi sen vitsin. No me keksittiin sit Teston kaa et mennään pelaa sabaa tonne vapaalla vuorolla, niin katotaan onko se oikeesti niin iisii kun se näyttää. Me mentiin sinne aamulla, ettei oo ketään tuttuja näkemässä, koska eix saba oo yleensä vähän neitien laji... No matsi meni niin kuin me kelattiinkin, voitettiin meidän joukkue 12-5 puolen tunnin matsi, Testo sai yhteensä 6 jäähyä kun se löi vastustajaa muka jalkaan??!?! Miten sä voit olla lyömättä jos yrität palloa? Mä sain vain 4 jäähyä, yks tuli siitä kun heitin meidän pakin mailan laidan yli kun se ei estäny maalia!! SE SEKOS SE DUMARI!?!? SE anto MULLE jäähyn vaik se oli sen pakin vika kun enemi teki maalin!??! Kyl me huomattiin Teston kaa, että me pärjättäs kyllä sabassakin jos vaan jaksettas pelata sitä, mut kuitenkin kun mentiin taas Teston luo ja vedettiin vipari-treeni, niin me huomattiin että kyllä tää kehonrakennus on kuitenkin meidän omin laji... Mulla on yks juttu myös meidän olkapää treenistä, mut sen mä kerron sit ehkä huomenna.... Itämaisia lajeja kokeilemassa Kokeitiin itämaisia lajeja Yhtenä iltana salilla,oltiin tekemässä Teston ja Raudon kaa olkapää-treenejä kun joku kynäniska siinä lähellä selitti miten rankka laji judo on. Ja naureskeli kovaan ääneen miten taas alkaisi uusi kurssi ,ja miten isot bodarit HYYTYISI treeneissä! hah! meitä alko oikeen naurattaa, ja mentiin kysymään kundilta, missä sellaset harkat on missä ME HYYDYTÄÄN? Hah kundi sai peloissaan sössötettyä mestan osoitteen, Testo osoitti tyyppiä sormella ja sanoi nähdään siellä (englannniksi tietty, koska Testo oli tullut just takasi suomeen LA:sta ja lisäks se kuullostaa coolimmalta) Seuraavana päivänä lähettiin sinne harkkoihin, Raudo ei kylläkään viittiny lähtee mukaan, sen piti mennä ottamaan matsia jonkun pakkotoiston tyypin kanssa, ne oli aukonu päätään Raudolle kun se oli ovella duunissa. No anyway... saavuttiin sinne mestaan. EI VITTU ! se kundi oli ilmeisesti joku bossi siinä mestassa, ainaski leffoissa niillä on aina musta vyö! No tehtiin siinä ekana jotain kumarruksii ja muuta kummaa, kundi sano että tehään alkujumpaks kyykkyhyppelyä, alettiin siinä hyppii peräkanaa semmosta ympyrää. Mun ja Teston mielestä se oli jotenkin boring ja lisäks liian LÖYSÄÄ, alettiin ohitella jengii sillai et hypättiin aina edellä olevan tyypin YLI! hah jengi "hieman" tsiikas meitä. No seuraavaks piti tehdä etunoja punnerruksii, vittu ekana me mietittiin et se on vitun raskasta, sillon Testo sano et se on ihan sama niinku tekis penaa mut niinku toisin päin! Hah! jossain 150 kohdalla kateltiin niin kaikki muut paitsi mä ja Testo oli väsähtäneet! Kysyttiin siltä kundilta että onko tarkotus tehä tätä koko fucking ilta, et jos me voitais tehdä YHDELLÄ KÄDELLÄ, et saatais jotain rasitusta! No se kuiteskin sano et ok, nyt riittää et opetellaan jotain heittoja. Ei juma! vihdoinkin ACTION! päätettiin yllättää kundi ja alettiin tekemään niihin muihin sellasii jutskii mitkä me oltiin leffoista opittu! Vittu tää oli hauskaa... Yhtäkkiä se tyyppi tului huutamaan jotain naama punasena, Testo heitti ukon samaan läjään missä ne muutkin nyhveröt oli... Onneks tää eka harkka ei ollut maksanu mitään, olis meinaan mennyt rahat turhuuteen, ei kantsinu juoda edes krea-colaa tällasen löysäilyn päälle! Läheettiin suoraan PUNTTI SALILLE tekemään penaa et saataisiin kunnon ÄRSYKETTÄ lihaksille, todettiin et kyllä BODAUS on ainoo oikee LAJI! sillä saa respektii, gimmoja ja pärjää matsissa jos joku USKALTAA tulla vittuileen, eli kaikki mitä tosi UROS voi toivoa! Ruotsin-risteily Raudo alko mankumaan "et mennään käymään taas siellä Turussa" vittu! kundilla oli jotain säpinöitä yhen gimman kaa joka me tavattiin sillon kun käytiin siellä viimeks. No sillon Testolle muistu mieleen että sillä oli palkinto-lippuja ruotsinristeilylle, oli osallistunu huvikseen johonkin penkkikisaan. Testo muuten oli voittanu sen skaban YLIVOIMASESTI, vaikka siellä oli ollu joku vitun ihme laskutapa, jossa penatulos jotenkin suhteutettiin kisaajan painoon! No anyway, Raudo teki sen misun kaa treffit ja sovittiin et tavataan terminaalissa. Lopulta päästiin sinne laivaan tsekkaan hyttejä, ne vaikutti KOHTALAISILTA! No ei me swiittejä huonompaan olis edes TYYDYTTY! Nyt alko olla kuiteskin jo ihan HIRVITTÄVÄ nälkä, Ei juma Raudo oli niin huumassa ettei luvannu tulla edes safkalle, vittu se oli muuteskin jo YLIKIREESSÄ kunnossa.No jätettiin Raudo kuhertelemaan ja lähettiin Testo Manin kaa kohti FOOD MARKETTIA... Syötiin siinä ja juotiin bissee molempii sai niin paljo kun HALUSI! Jengi tsiikaili kun me kannettiin pöytään VALTAVIA ANNOKSIA safkaa, ne kelas varmaan et noin isot kundit tarvii ISOSTI ravintoa! Yhtäkkiä viereiseen pöytään tuli jotain RUOTSALAIS HOMOJA!!?? mitkä alko METELÖIDÄ ja pitää jotain ihmeellistä MÖLINÄÄ! Kundit ei näköjään tajunnu et ISOJEN MIESTEN ruokarauhaa ei kannata HÄIRITÄ! Testo käveli siihen pöydän viereen ja katso niitä jokasta vuorollaan SILMIIN niin vihaisesti et kundit melkein JÄÄTYI PELOSTA, ja sano "shut up or I´ll do it" Testo sano sen ihan hiljaa, kuiskaten... Hurrit ei vältämättä osanneet englantii, mut ne varmaan TAJUS et nyt on parasta ottaa jalat alle, muuten saattaa tapahtuu jotain MIKÄ ON HAITAKSI TERVEYDELLE! Kundit suorastaan HAIHTUI PAIKALTA! Me jatkettiin ruokailuu ja naureskeltiin et jos Testo olis karjaissut niille, niin ne olis varmaan KAKKINUT HOUSUUN, saattoi nytkin niin käydä,senverta nopeesti ne hävis! Mentiin Ocean clubiin missä Raudo ja Sen Gimma istu yhessä pöydässä, liityttiin niitten seuraan. Kiskottiin siinä bissee ja tequilaa meillä alko olla kunnon FIILIKSET, joten lähettiin kiertelemään mestaa, hah ne samat Ruotsin pellet piiritti kahta HELVETIN upeeta misua! Heti kun ne huomas mut ja Teston, niille tuli kiire jonnekkin? Alettiin jutskata niitten gimmojen kaa, toinen niistä kehräs "me tykätään isoista bodareista, niillä on kaikki niiiin isoa" Lähettiin tanssimaan niitten kaa,mut sitä ennen otettiin paidat pois kun siellä oli niin vitun kuuma! Luultavasti kukaan siitä jengistä ei ollut nähny ennen livenä OIKEITA bodareita! Tapahtui sviitissä...*sensuroitu* Seuraavana päivänä lähettiin käymään kuntosalilla, Raudokin tuli mukaan, se oli kuiteskin niin onneton mesta et lähettiin sieltä heti, otettiin vaan mukaan suurimmat käsipainot niillä voitais tehdä habaa ja vipareita sauna-beachilla. Istuttiin uima-altaan reunalla ja tehtiin keskitettyjä hauiskääntöjä ja juotiin bissee... Yhtäkkiä nähtiin tyyppi joka EHDOTTOMASTI oli kynäniskojen kantaisä! sen jaloissakin oli paksuin kohta polvi! Testo vinkkas kundille sormella ja sano "sun olis paras istua ruokapöydässä vähän kauemmin" kundi meni ihan PUNAISEKSI ja mutisi jotain ja kompastu samalla käsipainoon ja kaatu NAAMALLEEN VETEEN! Ei vittu! me naurettiin ihan SOLMUSSA, kun se räpiköi vedessä ihan kuin joku MATO! Mitä helvettiä, mihin Raudo meni??? Mitä jengi kohisi??? Voi VIDDU Raudo NUSSI sitä gimmaa porealtaassa! "Vähän" Meitä alko naurattaa, näkis kynäniskatkin miten homma PITÄÄ hoitaa, saivat ILMASEN PANO-OPETUKSEN! kukaan ei YRITTÄNYT puuttua asiaan? Ilmeisesti meidän massiiviset kehot ja BODYBUILDING aiheiset tatskat oli niin PELOTTAVIA et me voitiin tehdä MITÄ ME HALUTAAN... Mäkkärissä Käytiin Testo Manin kans mäkkärissä eilen! Oltiin eka oltu salilla tekemässä olkapäitä, vähän siellä fitness-gimmat tsiigas kun ladottiin koneeseen vaan lisää painoa!! Pari kynäniskaa meni vieressä ihan KALPEEKS ja hävis siitä jonnekin!? Me tiedettiin Teston kaa et ne PELKÄS meitä! Testo Manilla oli mäkkäris päällä sellanen vitun siisti t-paita jossa on olevinaan tatskoja piirrettynä siihen!! Testo oli kääriny siitä hihat ylös rullalle et sen olkapäät erottuu hyvin kun ne oli treenin jälkeen pumpissa!! Mä käärin kans hihat ylös mäkkärin tuulikaapissa ja vähän pari muijaa kyyläs meitä kun tultiin sisään!! Mä tsiigasin toista suoraan silmiin ja OON VARMA et sen housut kostu, se huokas niin syvään kun näki mut!! Mut eniway mentiin sit siihen tiskille ja se kynäniska myyjä tuli kysyyn pelokkaana et mitä me otetaan, Testo heitti sille et "yks MacGyver kahella munalla"!!! SE KYNÄNISKA MENI IHAN KALPEEKS!!!? Se oli ihan ulalla ja me naurettiin Teston kaa kipeesti! Mä en tajuu mistä Testo repii noita juttujaan, oisko se ottanu ton jostain leffasta?!? Syötiin sit kumpikin 2 BigMac-ateriaa ja jotku kynäniskat naapuripöydässä supisi jotain et "tsiigaa miten paljo noi syödä?" Ne älys et ISOT miehet tarttee ISOA ruokaa!! Testo kuuli niiden supinat ja meni ihan siihen pöydän eteen seisoon ja kysy niiltä: "et sä osaa pelata salibandyy ilman noita puuhelmiä?" NE KYNIKSET LÄHTI SIITÄ MENEE KU AKU ANKAT!! Me naurettiin taas Teston jutulle ja otettiin vielä pirtelöt ja päätettiin lähtee vielä Teston uima-altaalle tekemään viparitreenit loppuun. Elokuvissa Moi! Käytii tänään Testo Manin ja Raudon kaa leffassa tsiigaas Dare Devil!! Testo Man on lukenu tosi paljo Ryhmä X:ii ja se tuntee kaikki supersankarit!!! Testo paljastikin eilen baarissa et se alko oikeesti punttaan sen takii, et siitäkin vois tulla "supersankari"!!! Tai ainakin et näyttäs samalta, mut tietty MASSIIVISEMMALTA!! No anyway, me treenattiin alkuillasta olkapäitä Teston luona niiden porukoiden kämpän alakerrassa uima-altaalla et saatas lihakset pumppiin! Raudo teki enkat vipareissa ku Teston kaa psyykattiin sille agree haukkumalla sitä KYNÄNISKAKS!! Raudo sai ihan kauheet agret, hyvä ettei se käyny meidän PÄÄLLE?!??! No sit mentii illal leffaan, ja joku kynäniska vaksi ei meinannu päästä meitä sisään!!? Testolla oli meges sellane pamppu, samanlaine ku oli sit leffassa Dare Devilillä, se halus sen sinne sisään et pääsee paremmin "leffaan sisään" tai jotain se selitti sille vaksille!! Siihen tuli sit jotain 3-4 vaksii lisää ja ne oli et ne heittää meidät ULOS sielt?!?! Raudo tuli sit vessast (se oli käyny käärimässä t-paidan hihat ylös ja kuulemma PUNNERTANU siel, et ojentajat menis paremmin pumppiin!!) ja näki ton homman, nii se meni ihan sen vaksin eteen ja pärisytti huuliaan?!?!?! Me oltiin Teston kaa et WHAT THE FUCK?!?! MITÄ tää äijä meinaa?!?! No Raudo heitti siihen et "mopo pärisee jo, aika juosta poika"!!!! SE KYNÄNISKA VAKSI HÄVIS VÄHÄ NOPEESTI SIITÄ!! Se oli varmaa jotain 16!!! Naurettiin sit vähä aikaa sille ja muutama muija tsiigas meit iha vitusti!! Käytii sit Teston kaa kans vessassa käärimässä hihat ja mentii inee kattoo leffaa. Se oli iha vitun kurko leffa, vaikkaki se Dare Devil oli turhan kynäniska, oisivat valinneet jonkun MASSIIVISEMMAN näyttelijän siihen. Illalla mentii sit baarii ja Testo Man puhu melkei koko illan englantia ja gimmat oli ihan KUUMINA!! Yks kyyläs mua KOKO AJAN, mut en viittiny ottaa sitä megee kämpille ku mul o kiikaris yks fitness-pimu meidän salilt!!!! "Ei kaikille sovi bodaus; pitää olla kunnon geenit." Luulot pois kynäniskoilta tultiin kaverin kaa 2 tuntii sitten salilta! Vittu siellä oli joku ruikku Reino tekemässä ylätaljaa 50 kilolla! Mentiin siihen kaverin kans ja pyydettiin tehdä pari sarjaa välissä! Laitoin heti 90 kiloo ja aloin tekemään sarjaa, vitttu se ruikku katsoi I H M E I S S Ä Ä N! Ei ollut varmaan nähny ennen mitään vastaavaa... Kaveri laittoi vielä paremmaksi laittoi koko pakan ja otti sillä siistin kutosen, tässä vaiheessa ruikku reino sano et kyllä hänelle taitaakin jo riittää! Hyvä et lähti pois pilaamasta meidän treenii! sillä oli jotku vitun vanhat verkkarit jalassa ja jokut ihan merkittömät lenkkarit, vittu ei mitään tyylii! Mentiin seuraavaks tekemään olkapäitä, mut vittu hei,se sama tyyppi heilui 12 kilon painojen kanssa, eiiiih! naurettavan pienet painot tehdä pystypunnerrusta, kuikan olisi parasta mennä takasin tietokoneen ääreen. Mä menin siihen viereen ja otin telineestä 25 kilon käsipainot, ja sanoin samalla kaverille kovalla äänellä "ei kaikille sovi bodaus pitää olla kunnon geenit" ruikku katsoi mua päin, et tais se jopa tajuta, heh heh ainaski lopetti sen heilumisen, onneks lähti pois pilaamasta meidän treenii. Joku vielä olis luullu et se on meidän tuttuja, vittu et nolottaa pelkkä ajatus.... Ruipeloita salilla Salilla tapahtuu! Oltiin eile Testo Manin ja Raudon kaa salilla tekemässä HABAA! Tehtiin siinä vuorotellen 60 kilolla kevyitä LÄMMITTELY sarjoja, isot lihakset pitää lämmittää kunnolla... No anyway Raudo tönäisee mua yhtäkkiä kylkeen, ja näyttää sormella kahta ruipeloa mitkä tekee penkkii... WHAT THE FUCK!!! kundit tekee LANKKUPENKKIÄ 40 kilolla! HAH EI VITTU! Testo Man huomaa saman, vittu me RÄJÄHDETÄÄN nauramaan! EI JUMA... me kieritään pitkin lattiaa tää on ihan sairaan huvittavaa... Kaikki salilla alkaa naureskella tyypeille, Testo Man menee kysymään niiltä et "ootteko kundit harkinnu penkkipaidan ostoo, se tuo 30 prossaa lisää tuloksiin" HAAH HAH HAH! vittu kelatkaa... penkkipaidan ostoo... Sillon ne varmaan sais 50 kiloo penkiltä... Kundit onneks lähtee veke, vittu muuten me oltais varman kuoltu nauruun! No me jatketaan haba treenii, kerrotaan sarjojen välissä juttuja meidän yhden illan jutuista gimmojen kaa, niitä on meinaan PALJON! Testo kertoo miten se oli iskenyt baarista 3 beibee ja hoidellut ne KAIKKI! Se oli bylsiny niitä jokasta 2 KERTAA yön aikana! HAH!Gimmat oli saanu kerrankin kunnon kyydit... Mä ja Raudo kerrotaan kans muutama juttu. Mä kerron yhen tapauksen kun mä olin Ruotsin Laivalla 2 gimman kaa, siellä tapahtu kaikkee muutakin... Vittu! jotku kynäniskat alko urputtaa mulle laivan nigt-clubilla... JUMA sillon mulla meni hermot! mä laiton koko BAARIN PASKAKS! No ei siitä mitään ongelmii tullu, laiva kyttä oli mun vanha frendi intti ajalta! Kynäniskat tais saada KUNNON vahinkonkorvaus vaatimukset HAH mitä alkoivat soittaa poskeaan! Kaikki salilla kattelee meitä sillai IHAILLEN! Ne on varmaan kateellisia, me kun ollaan TODELLISIA SIITOS OREJA! Mernnään siitä vielä saunaan ja juodaan siellä kreatiini-colaa ja palautusjuomaa mikä on tehty Greg Valentinon ohjeen mukaan... Bissellä Käytiin bissellä! Mentiin Raudon kaa bisselle yhteen baariin, Testo oli siellä ovella duunissa. Sinne mestaan oli ihan vitun kauhee jono, mä ja Raudo ei tietty mistään jonoista piitata.Jos se jotain häiritsee niin tulkoon SANOMAAN MEILLE, hah aika hiljasta on ollu... No anyway.. Mentiin sitte jonon ohi ja jutskattiin TEsto manin kaa, niin 2 kynäniskaa siinä jonon alussa alko URPUTTAA MEILLE! ei vittu! Me luotiin Raudon kaa niihin sellainen KUOLEMAN KATSE, joka yleensä riittää hiljentämään KENET tahansa! Toinen niistä oli kuitenkin ilmeisesti menettänyt todellisuuden tajunsa kun ei ymmärtänyt olla HILJAA! Mä menin siihen kundiin ihan kiini ja ikäänkun paiskauduin siitä päin seinää, ja huusin "MITÄ VITTUA SÄ TÖNIT MUA!!!" Testo Man puuttui heti tilanteeseen ja laittoi kundille kaasua silmiin! Sano kundille että " tollaset riitapukarit ei ole tervettulleita tänne" HAH! siitä sai! Filmaus uppos jengiin kybällä, puhelivat jonossa et kaikenlaisia räyhääjiä sitä onkin, fiksu tyyppi tuo iso kaveri (mä) ku ei piessyt sitä, vaan otti tilanteen rauhallisesti. Mentii Raudon kaa sisään ja tilattiin bisset, ja naureskeltiin tapahtuneelle, vittu et Testo on huippu frendi, anto kaasua hahah....fiksu tyyppi tuo iso kaveri....hah hah... Matsi pakkotoisto.comin tyyppejä vastaan Annettiin pakkotoiston pojille ?isän? kädestä Mä sain lukuisia avunpyyntöjä hotmailiin jippii-foorumin jengiltä, ne tarvitsi MATSI apua pakkotoiston jengiä vastaan. Vittu ! kunnon action on aina paikallaan! ei tarvinnut 2 kertaa miettiä kun me jo oltiin menossa kohti ELÄINTARHAN PUISTOA? Odoteltiin siinä, vittu kello oli jo 8 eikä ketään missään? Oltiin jo lähössä veke kun paikalle tulee moottori ulvoen Fiat uno, josta alkaa purkautua hihattomiin roinaforum T-paitoihin pukeutunutta jengiä! 1..2!5!7!9 !vittu!!: Raudo sanoo 9 roinajengiläistä samassa fiatissa! Ei vaan 10! auttavat viimeisen ulos tavaratilasta, tällä on erilaiset kuteet, vittu kundilla on Ninja-asu. Me ollaan Testo Manin ja Raudon kaa hiukka hämillään! Ei nää oikeen vastaa käsitystä ROINAJENGISTÄ! näähän on ihan wannabe bodari jengiä??? Roinajengi alkaa kannustaa ninja-asuista TOMI ! TOMI ! TOMI ! TOMI ! TAPA NE! NÄYTÄ NIILLE! Hyyppä alkaa heilutella nunshakuja yhä kiihtyvällä vauhdilla. POKS! kundi tyrmää itse itsensä päähän osuneella iskulla! hah! Kaks roinaria alkaa virvoitella tyrmättyä, loput ryntää MEIDÄN päälle! 5 niistä roikkuu TESTO Manin niskassa, Testo vaan NAURAA! Raudo ottaa yhden käsittelyynsä, ja antaa pari isällistä avoheijaria poskelle, häh? kundilta lähtee TAJU ! EI VITTU! Suurin koko jengistä ainakin 120 kiloinen HIRVEE LÄSKI käy päälle! Mä lyön sitä kerran kevyesti sen valtavaan pötsiin, ja kundi alkaa konttailla maassa oksennellen. Niskassa on joku tatska Pentagrammi? VAU! kundi oli ilmeisesti koko jengin JOHTAJA! Sillä aikaa Testo Man on kyllästynyt LEIKKIMÄÄN ja ravistaa roinarit niskastaan! Ei VITTU! yks onnistuu potkaista Testoa polveen, NYT TULEE RUUMIITA!!! Roinisjengiläiset huomaavat miten Teston ohimosuonet alkaa PULLISTUA! Tyhminkin niistä tajuu et nyt on parasta lähteä KÄPÄLÄMÄKEEN! Kundien Fiat panda on yhä parkissa, mennään ja hakataan se IHAN PASKAKS! Lopuks vielä kaadetaan? hah! Lähetään pois naureskellen, vaikka meitä hieman vitutti, kun ei ollut vieläkään kunnon TOIMINTAA! Joulupukkina ltiin joulupukkina About viikko sitten Testo Man soitti mulle, et nyt on suorastaan VITUN kiire hommata meille Joulupukin asusteet. Tarkemmin sanottuna Testo olis Joulupukki ja mä joulupukin "pikku" apulainen erään gimmojen lentopallojoukkueen pikkujouluissa. Onneks mä tunnen yhen gimman joka oli teatterin puvustajana, se teki meille äkkiä sopivat kuteet. Sellaset kireet punaiset trikoohousut joiden läpi erottui KAIKKI ja punaiset liivit missä oli sellaset valkoset karvareunukset. Lisäks vielä perinteinen joulupukin myssy kummalekin päähän ja tietysti valkoinen parta. Raudo sais heittää meidät Chevy blazerillaan bilemestaan. Raudo ei viittsiny tulla, kun sillä oli joku uusi hoito, vittu siis se ei ollut käynyt meidän kanssa EDES treeneissä 3 PÄIVÄÄN. Me oltiin Teston kanssa ihan varmoja et Raudo on RAKASTUNUT! Ei juma! kundi ei tajunnu et elämässä on tärkeempii juttui kun mitkään gimmat! Siis ei gimmoissa mitään vikaa ole mut et RAKASTUU sitä me ei tajuttu... Kiivettiin sen pikkujoulumestan pihalla ulos autosta. Aika pian vastaan käveli joku kynäniska, Testo karjaisi sille TÄYSILLÄ "ollaankos sitä oltu kilttejä" kundi hyppäs ilmaan varmaan AINAKIN 3 metriä! ja suorastaan haihtui paikalta! Ei juma! me "VÄHÄN" naurettiin, Testolla on ihan huippu huumorintaju. Otettiin siinä eteisessä etunojia, vatsoja ja habaa sillä lahjasäkillä, et lihakset olis varmasti pumpissa. Sisällä Testo mörisi jotain kilteistä tytöistä niille gimmoille, (siis ne gimmat oli KAIKKI jotain 18-25 vee ja aivan SAIRAAN hyvännäkösii) ja otti sit jokasen vuorollaan polvelle ja kyseli jotain. Mä kaivoin säkistä sitte jokaselle vuorollaan lahjan, ei juma meille tyrkytettiin paukkuja kaiken aikaa, eikä me tietenkään voitu kieltäytyä. Kaikilla oli ihan ÄLYTTÖMÄN hauskaa, Testokin oli jo aika sekasin, VITTU! sen partakin oli ihan vinossa! Alettiin siinä juttelemaan et nyt varmaan meidän olis aika lähtee takas korvatunturille, mut gimmat sano ettei tule kysymykseen, Joulupukki ja sen apuri on varmaan IHAN VILUISSAAN pitkästä matkasta, joten on varmasti VIISAINTA tulla heidän mukaan saunaan lämmitelemään. Me vilkaistiin Teston kanssa toisiamme ja sanottiin OK. Ei juma me jouduttais varmaan hoitelemaan ne KAIKKI, mut mitäpä ei joulupukki ja sen apuri olis valmis tekemään joulumielen tähden. Roid Rage! Roid Rage! Kaikki varmaan muistaa Teston serkun tuliaiset, Matkalaukullinen ROINAA! No anyway otettiin kaikki 3 annokset erästä uutta stackkia... Siis kelatkaa vähän aine on HELVETIN VAARALLISTA SIIHEN VOI KUOLLA! Mut se myöskin POTKII AIVAN SAIRAASTI! Sen lisäks että se lisää LIHASMASSAA se myös POLTTAA rasvaa! Eli voit syödä MITÄ TAHANSA ja mitä enemmän sen parempi... Siis aivan vitun huippu KAMAA! Käveltiin siinä kohti Testo Manin Dodge challengeria, pihalla pikku skidit ryntäs heti piirittämään meitä. "Hei näyttäkää meille habaa, Testo kun sä lähdet niin polta kumia jooko" Skidit tivas meiltä, vittu me oltiin niitten IDOLEJA. Heh, muistu mieleen kun kerran kuunnetiin salaa parvekkeella, kun ne puhu meistä sellasta tyypillistä kuka voittaa kenet juttuu... "Terminaattori ei mahtais Testo Manille MITÄÄN, Testo repis siltä RAAJAT irti" "No entäs pärjäiskö se teräsmiehelle? hmmm joo varmaan ainaskin jos Testo suuttuis IHAN TÄYSILLÄ, todennäkösesti kuiteskin teräsmies Lentäs karkuun ihan vitusti, ei se USKALTAIS TAPELLA" Puhu ne musta ja raudosta kans samaan tyyliin, mut en mä jaksa kertoo kaikkii juttui... Ajeltiin kohti salia, nyt jo huomas et aine alkaa POTKIA! Siis alko tulla aivan hirvee agre päälle! Seistiin punasissa valoissa ja kateltiin yhtä HP gimmaa (herkkuperse)... Olipa tosi upee, näytettiin sille habaa ikkunasta, TÖÖT!!! TÖÖT!!! kuulu yht´äkkiä meidän takaa, joku toinenki oli sen huomannu... TÖÖÖÖT kuulu taas, ei juma! ei oltu huomattu valojen vaihtumista, joku ruikelo hiace kuski näytti meille NYRKKIÄ! Testo sano meille "odottakaa" nousi kaarasta ja käveli sen auton luo, ja repäsi ratin IRTI siitä! kelatkaa vähän... repi OHJAUSPYÖRÄN IRTI, se on sentään vähän tiukassa. Testo ojensi sen irti revityn ratin sille kundille takas ja huusi "HAUSKAA PÄIVÄN JATKOA" Testo huus niin lujaa et läheisellä parkkipaikalla alko varashälyttimet piipittämään, tää saattaa tuntuu uskomattomalta mut niin TODELLAKIN tapahtu. Tää oli kundille liikaa, sen psyyke ei kestäny enempää vaan se pimahti! Hah, kundi alko juosta ympäri katua ratti kädessä, ja piti samalla semmosta hassua pörinää suullaan. (yks tuttu psygologi gimma sano et jos tapahtuu jotain TODELLA RANKKAA, niin jotku voi niinku seota ihan tosta vaan) Salin pukuhuoneessa puhuttiin tapauksesta, me oltiin varmoja et Testo Man oli saanut niin sanotun ROID RAGE kohtauksen, arvatkaa oltiiks me hiukka kateellisia. Tänään me tehtäis jalkaprässiä, nimittäin joku KYNÄNISKA oli kuiskinut salilla viimeks et "miksei noi koskaan tee jalkoja". Et jos jollain oli EPÄILYKSIÄ meidän jalka treenin suhteen niin... Lyötiin siihen prässiin ekana 300 kiloo ja tehtiin sillä 20 toiston lämppäri sarjoja about puol tuntii. Siinä sitten lisäiltiin painoja pikkuhiljaa, kunnes mä lastasin prässiin 700 kiloo ja otin sillä 15 toistoo, Raudo otti kans saman! Testo Man halus lisää rautaa! ladattiin se vitun prässi IHAN täyteen kiekkoja! Siinä oli ainaki TONNI! Testo kokeili muutaman toiston, ja alko sitte kiroilla "vittu mä mitään kuntojumppaa oo tänne tullu tekemään" Käskettiin 4 SUURINTA LÄSKII istumaan siihe kelkan päälle... Testo otti silti 20 TOISTOO, ne läskit lensi ilmaan joka KERTA, niin lujaa se vitun kelkka liikku! Hah KUKAAN ei enää epäilisi meidän jalkatreenejä! Otettiin siinä krea-colaa ja päätettiin vetää vielä KUNNON haba-treenit. Mut nyt alkoi olla ihan vitun kova nälkä, et tilattiin sinne salille 6 perhe-pizzaa ja 5 litraa colaa, (voitais sotkee itse siihen sekaan kreat) oli AIVAN vitun makeeta et vois syödä mitä haluaa, Hah! hyvästi kaura-rahka mössöt ainaski KUUKAUDEKSI (niin pikäks aikaa meillä oli staccia) No niin pizza kuski saapui, päästäis syömään Raudo anto kundille ne fyrkat mitä se pyysi... ( Raudo oli vaihtanut $ kun John Colossal kävi moikkaamassa meitä) Ei JUMA...! kundi alkaa väittää et dollarit ei käy, ei vittu mikä URPUTTAJA! VITTU! ei luulis olevan iso vaiva käydä vaihtaan niitä, sitäpaitsi siinä oli ainaski 1 taala ylimäärästä! Ei juma nyt alkaa Raudo suuttumaan ja ottaa 30 kilon käsipainon ja heittää kundii sillä, se ei kyllä osu muuten se tyyppi olis KUOLLU! ja lähtee ajamaan sitä takaa KUNTOPYÖRÄ KÄSISSÄ! Ei vittu! me kieritään Teston kanssa pitkin lattiaa! hah tää on eka kerta kun Raudo on koskenu kuntopyörään! Hotkaistaan ne pizzat muutamassa minuutissa ja vedetään haba treenit päälle... Kotimatkalla mua vitutta aivan sairaasti kun Testo ja Raudo puhuu ROID RAGESTA koko matkan IHAN innoissaan! Krapula Mentiin Testo Manin ja Raudon kaa viime viikolla yhtenä lämpimänä päivänä Teston talon vieressä kulkevan hiihtoladun varteen tekeen HABAA! Siin on sellanen hyvä levike ja olinki käskeny faijaa tuomaan mun scott-penkin sinne edellisenä iltana. Alettiin tekeen lämppärisarjaa, Testo veti ihan normaalisti, mut mun oli hankalaa saada ylös asti käännettyy, ku mun toppatakki on niin iso, et kun mun hauikset pullistuu, niin kädet EI MAHDU koukistuun! Sit Raudo rupes tekeen, mut heti ekan jälkeen se näytti hirmu kalpeelta ja alko kakisteleen. Naurettiin Teston kaa, et Raudolla taitaa olla krapula eilisestä baarireissusta, vaik tiedettiin ihan hyvin et se ei voi dokata nyt kun se on taas dieetillä. (Raudo oli kehittäny SUPER-dieetin, et se ei syö eikä juo mitään muuta ku 6 litraa rasvatonta maitoo päivässä, crea-cokatkin se tekee light-cokaan.) Tsempattiin Raudo vielä 6 toistoon, mut sit se LAATTAS!? Me oltiin Teston kaa ihmeissään, et onko Raudo jo YLITIUKKA? Raudo käski meidän soittaa ambulanssi ja makas vaan maassa ja piti vatsastaan kii!?! Ku ambulanssi tuli ne rupes viemään Raudoo siit baareilla pois, ja Raudo sano et se haluu ottaa käsipainot megeen ku jäi sarja kesken. Ne kynäniska hoitsut rupes URPUTTAAN Raudolle!! Testo meni siihen ihan toisen hoitsun eteen ja sanoi "this can be new day of rest of life" (se oli ottanu ton jostain uudesta leffasta) ja se kynäniska meni ihan KALPEEKS! Se PELKÄS!! Ne kynäniskat lähti siit menee sikanopeesti. Me jäätiin Teston kaa tekeen habasarjat loppuun ja välillä juotiin crea-cokaa ja naurettiin hiihtäjille!! Mentiin sit seuraavana päivänä sairaalaan kattoon Raudoa. Sen umpeinen (tai joku) oli kai puhjennu ja se oli leikattu hirmu hädässä yöllä. Raudo oli kysyny aamulla et miten ne oli saanu veitsen uppoomaan sen SUPERTIUKKOJEN lihasten läpi, mut se hoitsu oli menny vaan ihan vaikeeks ja suunnilleen JUOSSU siitä pois!! Me oltiin tehty vipareita aamupäivä Teston uima-altaalla, ja tuotiin sit Raudolle käsipainot kans sellasessa siistissä Filan-kassissa! Jätettiin ne sit sinne yöks et Raudo voi treenata, eikä jää meistä JÄLKEEN! (Vaikka Raudo ottaakin PENAA 7,5kg meitä enemmän!!) Jakke lopetti bodauksen Oltiin Teston kaa itäkeskuksessa uimassa, tehtiin samalla niinku hyväntekeväisyys duunia. Nimittäin harva on nähny livenä SUPERMASSIIVISIA pro tason bodareita! No anyvay tehtiin siin just poseerauksia jengille (arvatkaa kattoko ne "hieman") kun joku kynäniska tuli siihen ja sano "moi Megis ja Testo" what the fuck???? Kynäniska tulee jutskaa MEILLE! Testo sano tyypille: speak quickly kynäniska alko selittää :"Hei ettex te kundit tunne mua mä oon Jakke oltiin samaan aikaan amiksessa". Ei vittu! joku ruikelo väittää olevansa Jakke, ei juma... Jakke oli tosimassiivinen jo sillon! Etekkö te jätkät muista, mä kaadoin sillon sen rexin auton! Ei voi olla TOTTA ! kundin on pakko olla oikea Jakke, kukaan ei tiedä auton kaadosta meidän lisäks! Testo kysyy : siis sulla on joku VAKAVA sairaus kun sä olet noin laiha? Jakke: Ei toki sillon amiksessa mä olin 170/100 kiloo nykysin mä painan 65. kato mä lopetin bodausen sen jälkeen kun mut oli erotettu amiksesta Meitä alkaa naurattaa Teston kanssa kun muistellaan miten SUPER agre Jakke oli amiksessa. Kerran sitten välkällä Jakke pyys yheltä tyypiltä röökii, vittu tämä ei suostunu tarjoo! No anyway Jakken hermo meni ja se "vähän" heitteli kundia, siis ihan vähän ei siltä murtunu kun toinen käsi! siis tää oli sellanen tyyppi et oikeesti jos sitä päin olis edes yskässyt niin se olis varmaan joutunu sairaalaan! No kundi meni kantelemaan rexille, jä tää päätti erottaa Jakken. Kelatkaa nyt, kundilla ei tullut muuta kun MURTUMA, ei sen käsi menny EDES poikki! Kostoks Jakke KAATOI rexin fiatin, YKSIN! No palataan asiaan! Kysyttiin Jakelta et miten sitten sä olet muuttunu tollaseks HIIREKS? Jakke: No mä olin harrastaa kestävyysjuoksua ja siinä isot lihakset on HAITAKSI. Lihat ei meinannut lähteä tarpeeksi äkkiä joten mä siirryin KASVISRAVINTOON! Nyt olo on tosi mahtava! Testo sano: joo oli kiva nähdä, pitää lähtee veke, on vähä bisneksiä Ei juma... Jakke oli SEONNUT! pukuhuoneessa Testo oli ihan VALKONEN ja mutisi itsekseen: "sillä ei ollut hauiksii enää OLLENKAAN" ja katteli samalla itseään peilistä. Mahtaako siitä olla haittaa kun mä söin yhen banskun aamulla? vittu! mäkin olin syönyt viime viikolla kasviksia! Lähettiin HETI tekeen salille habaa ettei ne vaan lähtis veke niinku Jakkella. Seraavana yönä mä näin ihan KARMEITA painajaisii mis mun habat oli muutunut jotain 35 senttiseks! Testokin oli valvonu koko yön ja mittaillu lihaksii ettei ne vaan ala pienentyy! Testo man osti Mersun Moi!! Sori nyt aluks ku en oo taas kirjotellu pitkään aikaan, mut mä oon ollu eka taas Teneriffalla mutsin kans, ja sit asuin vähä aikaa Saksan faijan kanssa!! Saksassa treenasin HST:tä KOLME KIERTOA läpi, joten aikaa ei juuri jääny forumeille!!! Mut mä tulin takas vähä ennen juhannusta Testo Manin kyydissä, kun se kävi ostamassa Saksasta MERSUN!! Vähän se kynäniska sakemanni ketä myi sitä mesee tsiigas ku Testo sano sille englanniks "i think is my shoulder too big in this car?" Siis KELATKAA!! Se kysy siltä kynäniskalta et mahtuukohan sen hartiat ees siihen autoon!!! Raudo nauro ihan kippurassa ja sano sit jälkeen päin ettei sen vatsalihakset oo menny niin hyvin pumppiin ennen ku silloin nauraessa!! Tosin Raudo laattas aika pitkään sen jälkeen ja oli muutenkin heikkona (se dieettaa taas itteensä k-i-r-e-e-k-s-! juo 6 litraa rasvatonta maitoa päivässä ja syö VAIN soijapapuja!) Vähäkö siisti mese, fyrkat se sai myymällä henkilökohtaisesti räätälöityjä treeniohjelmia netis! Siis tajutkaa, se vääns jokaiselle omat ohjelmat!! Me oltiin Raudon kaa, et HÄ?!? Ei oltu tiedetty Teston touhusta mitään, mut ehkä tää selittää et miks Testo oli niin salamyhkänen sillonki ku käytii Oulussa!!! Yhelle tyypille se oli tehny sellasen ohjelman et sen pitää tehä pelkkii vipareita 6 vkoa kahen päivän kierrolla ku se halus MASSIIVISET olkapäät (niiku Raudolla)!!! Se tyyppi UHKAS HAASTAA TESTON OIKEUTEEN!!! Siis kelatkaa!! Sen mielestä Testo huijas siltä rahat?!?! No, Testo lähetti sille kuvan omasta olkapäästään jossa on tatska "Respect the maximum bodybuild!" (Mulla on samanlainen, mut siinä on alla lepardin kuva ja kiinalaisia merkkejä kuten muistatte!) Ja siinä kuvassa Teston olkapää on 2 tunnin viparitreenin jälkeen uskomattoman MASSIIVISESSA pumpissa!!! Sen jälkeen ei siitä ruikuttajasta oo kuulunu mitään!! Varmaan vaan joku kynäniska ketä oppi nyt ettei kannata vittuilla personal gainereille!! Ku päästiin sit Suomeen, niin mentiin heti tekeen vipareita Teston uima-altaalle, ku oltiin kuultu toi Teston juttu!! Raudo teki eka sarjaa, ja sit ku tuli Teston vuoro se yritti tehä vipareita MERSUSSA!!?? KELATKAA!! Se meni sinne mersun SISÄÄN tekeen vipareita?!?! Me luultiin Raudon kaa et HÄ??! No Testo tuli naureskellen pois, se oli tarkottanu sitä VITSINÄ!! Hienoo olla takas täällä!!! Mä kerron siitä juhannusreissusta sit lisää myöhemmin!! Juhannus tuppukylässä Moi!! Käytii heti aamulla tänään vetää vipareita! Illalla Teston kaa ruvetaan treenaa ryssäsarjoja penaa, saadaan 105% lisää penaenkkaan!! Testo sano että ottaa lapaluiden väliin MASSIIVISEN kokoisen tatskan kun saa 150kg käsipainoilla penaa!! Se ottaa siihen lepakon kuvan ja tekstin "Dumbell Bench Press Club 150 kg Finland"!!! Oltiin Raudon kaa et HÄ?!?! En tajuu mistä Testo keksiny ton, varmaa jostain leffasta!?? Niin, mun piti kertoo meidän juhannuksesta!! Käytii Raudon mökillä sellasella TUPPUKYLÄSSÄ!!! Vähänkö kynäniskajengi tsiigas kun tultiin Teston mesellä sinne tuppukylään?!?! Yheltä naru spugelta tippu bisseflinda maahan kun Raudo nousi autosta, oltiin pysähdytty 2km aikasemmin yhelle levikkeelle tekeen vipareita et saadaan lihakset MAKSIMOITUUN PUMPPIIN!!! Raudo oli kääriny t-paidan (ite painetut meillä kaikilla, selässä teksti "maximum bodybuild - maximum respect" ja eessä "maximized by west side barbell") hihat ylös asti, niin et sen SUPERKIREÄT ja MASSIIVISET olkapäät ja haba näky selvästi!!! Testo nousi kuskinpaikalta ulos ja teki tuplaposen molemmille puolille ja kysy kovaan ääneen "PITÄSKÖHÄN OVET LAITTAA LUKKOON, VAI HALUUKOHAN JOKU KUOLLA?" Siis kelatkaa, se rupes UHKAILEEN niitä kynäniskoja!!! Yks meni kalpeeks ku Aku Ankan pyrstö ja lähti niin kovaa siitä veke, että sen jalat oli VARMASTI muutaman sentin ILMASSA!!! Kelatkaa, se LENSI pakoon!!!! Käytii sit ostaa bissee kaupasta ja vähän jengi sielläkin tsiigas!! Myyjä lämpeni mulle HETI! Se sano vahingossa "markkaa" eikä "euroa"!?!? Testo tokas siihen heti "the old coin is history i am the future"!!? Jostain leffasta?!?! En tiiä mut vähä me jaettii Testolle respectia!!! Raudoki osti 2 flindaa 25kcal sidua, vaik se kiristelee vieläkin!! Raudon paino on tippunu 6 kiloa, mut MASSA säilyy!! Raudo sano et tiputtaa rasvaprosentin ENNÄTYS ALHAALLE!!! Mökillä sit vedettiin bisset ja Testo alko koettaa ranskalaisia punnerruksia kännissä jääkaapilla!!? Lähellä ettei se kaappi MENNY PASKAKS!?! Raudo tokas "siinä on kaksi kaappia"!! Vähä me kelattiin Teston kaa et onko Raudo sekasin?!?! Kännissä kahestä sidusta?! Sit älyttiin mitä se tarkotti ja vähän taas NAURETTII!!!! Lentopallojoukkueellinen misuja treenaamassa Moi!!! Käytiin jo aamulla treenaamassa pari tuntia alaselkää, kun tällä helteellä treenatessa hien mukana massasta voi HÄVITÄ jopa 5 kiloa!! Mentiin salille ja HÄMMÄSTYTTIIN! Se Hulke oli vieläkin salilla, nukkumassa pukukopissa. Sillä oli oksennusastia penkin vieressä ja jalat TÄRISI vaikka äijä oli täydessä UNESSA? Poika ilmeisesti oli opetellut treenaamaan esimerkistämme!! Salilla oli muijien lentopallojoukkue treenaamassa, aika tiukkoja MISUJA!! Testo jäi vähäks aikaa seisomaan paikalleen ja me ihmeteltiin Raudon kaa et WTF?? Mikä Testolle tuli?! Testo kuiskas meille "observe" ja lähti vetoremmilaatikolle?!? WTF Testo ei IKINÄ käytä remmejä! Seurattiin Raudon kanssa mitä Testo meinaa, se meni mave-paikalle ja alko lastaamaan tankoon painoa, 25kg lätkät, sit vielä toiset ja vielä 2 kpl 20kg kiekkoja! 200kg?!! Meinasko Testo LÄMMITELLÄ?!? Testo kääri vetoremmin vasempaan käteensä ja kyyristyi tangon eteen niin että gimmat varmasti näki!! Testo rupes vetää sitä 200kg painoa YHDELLÄ kädellä!!! Se teki siistin kutosen kylmiltään? Gimmat oli ihan vauhkona ja yks tais pyörtyä reiden koukistajakoneeseen. Läpättiin Raudon kanssa vitoset, Testo hoitaa kyllä homman kotiin aina!! Sovittiin muuten treffit 4 pelaajan kanssa, saa nähdä kuka saa YLIMÄÄRÄISEN? Entinen luokanvalvoja salilla Moi!! Eilen tavattiin Teston ja Raudon kanssa meidän yläasteen luokanvalvoja! Meillä oli aikoinaan LIEVÄÄ erimielisyyttä sen äijän kanssa!! Kerran meillä jäi liikkatunnilla punttitreeni kesken, nii rakennettiin sit hissan tunnin alussa oma hack-kyykkyteline silleen että laitettiin open pöytä seinää vasten ja sit PULPETTI selkään!! Raudo meni kyykkyyn ja luokan ja koko koulun KAKSI MASSIIVISINTA jättiläistä, eli Megis ja Testo mentiin istumaan siihen pulpetille. Raudo otti helpon kympin lämmittelyksi, mutta just kun aiottiin aloittaa TOSI TREENI ope tuli luokkaan ja siitä ne hankaluudet alkoivat!! No eniwei, mentiin eilen salille ja YLLÄTYTTIIN! Meidän ope oli just kyykkäämässä! Jäätiin vähän kauemma vaklaamaan ja katottiin kun se latas tankoon lisää limppuja Raudo ilmoitti katsekaan värähtämättä täsmällisen summan. Sata kiloa!! Oliko meidän ope KYNÄNISKA?? No eniwei, ope rupes kyykkäämään ja silloin Testo TOIMI!! Testo meni sen äijän taakse ja otti siltä ala-asennossa tangon pois selästä!!! Ope säikähti ja käänty ympäri ja JÄRKYTTYI Testo Manin massiivisuutta!! Olihan Testo ollu MASSIIVINEN jo yläasteella, mut nyt se on siihen verrattuna JÄTTILÄISANKERIAS!! Testo sano opelle "anteeksi että tulen myöhässä" ja rupes tekeen ranskalaisia punneruksia seisaaltaan sillä huntin tangolla!! Testo otti siistin kympin ja laski tangon maahan! Sit se otti opea JALASTA ja KAINALOSTA kiinni ja teki OPELLA siistin kasin pystysoutua PUHTAASTI rinnan yli!! Läpättiin Raudon kanssa ylävitoset. Kyllä Testo Man hoitaa!!! Lähettiin sit punttitreenin jälkeen beechille kattoo fitness-gimmojen harkkoja ja taishan sieltä pari typyä "yökylään" lähteä!! Hammaslääkärissä Ollaan nyt hammaslääkärillä!! Täällä odotushuoneessa on nettiyhteys, joten tultiin Teston kaa tänne!! Oltiin aamulla puntilla ja vuorossa oli VÄKINÄINEN ojentajatreeni!! (käytiin nimittäin eilen baarissa ja bongattiin pari aerobic-ohjaajatypyä!!) No eniway, istuttiin siinä sit Teston kanssa pohjekoneissa (pohkeet koko ajan staattisessa jännityksessä ettei treenistä mene SEKUNTIAKAAN hukkaan!), juotiin krea-cokista ja kateltiin kun Raudo lämmitteli ranskalaisia. Raudo teki sarjaa 120 kg:lla ja todella h-i-t-a-i-t-a toistoja 6 sekunnin pysäytyksellä leuan päälle! Kun Raudo oli saanu sarjan loppuun se nousi ylös TYYNENÄ mut suu veressä!! "Pojat, tais tulla sairaalareissu. Toisessa nostossa murtu hampaita." Oltiin Teston kaa että WTF?!?! Raudo oli ottanu puhtaan 15 lämppärin vaikka toka nostolla oli murtunu hampaita?!! Raudo teki pysäytykset yleensä todella huolella mut nyt se oli pysäyttänyt HAMPAIDEN päälle?!! Ilmeisesti Raudon dieetti on vienyt hermotusta ja LIHASKOORDINAATIOTA alaspäin?! No eniwei, mentiin sit sairaalaan ja HIEMAN siellä oli jonossa jotain kynäniska vaareja!! Teston KÄÄPÄ OLI TULESSA!! Se katto yhtä kynäniskaa suoraan silmiin ja sanoi "this is nine one one emergency!" WTF?!?! Jostain leffasta taas?! Sit Testo otti kaks niitä pappoja rinnuksista kii ja kantoi ne ULOS!!? Mennessään Testo teki niillä vielä PUHTAAN vitosen vipareita, joten *voi olla* etteivät tule enää vikisemään MIESTEN sairaalaan!! Nyt jännitetään saako Raudo LEEGOT KONDIKSEEN!? Testo repii paidastaan hihat Moi!! Kuten muistatte Raudon leegot meni aika PAKETTIIN meidän ojentajatreenissä!! No kaikki sujui ihan OK siihen asti kun Raudo meinattiin viedä leikkaussaliin et sille asennettas jotkut hammassillat(?)! Teston kuuli ton huonosti et ne meinaa laittaa Raudon siltaan, ja otti aika pahat AGRET!! Se repäs t-paidastaan (Venice Beach - Think Big, Think Dumbell tekstillä, käskin faijan ostaa mulle samanlaisen jos käy jenkeissä) MOLEMMAT hihat IRTI!! Kelatkaa, ne hihat lähti ihan viuhkana irti! Testo teki tuplahauikset ja samalla latsiposen sille lekurille ja voin VANNOA että se lekuri meni KALPEEKS!! Tää on TÄRKEETÄ!! Sit Testo heitti ehkä cuuleimman kommentin koskaan: "Kääri pääsi kankaaseen, tai Teston hanska rankaisee!" !!! Mistä se heitti TON?!? Tuskin mistään leffasta?! Mä menin sanattomaksi SAMALLA HETKELLÄ!! Aattelin kyllä, et tää on jotain tosi ainutlaatuista, et mulla on tollanen FRENDI ku TESTO MAN!! No eniwei, leikkaus meni ihan ok, paitsi siinä vaiheessa ku Raudo rupes tivaamaan tippa-nesteen ravintoarvoja ja VAATI siihen sekaan KREATIINIA!! Annettiin sit Raudolle salaa kreacokaa pillillä ennen leikkausta, Raudon ei sentään tarvinnu NÄIVETTYÄ!! Raudolle pidetään geimit Moi!! Nyt kun saatiin Raudon leegot kondikseen, päätettiin Teston kaa pitää Raudolle kunnon GEIMIT!! Käveltiin just Teston kaa punttista päin, missä meidän piti tavata Raudo MASSIIVISEN olkapäätreenin puitteissa! Testo ehdotti ekaks, et mentäs läheiselle raksalle treenaamaan Raudon LEMPPARI harrastusta, nimittäin vääntämään kulmatankoja takas SUORIKS!! Mut sit kun edessä näky joku sabajoukkue kattelemassa jotain puuhelmikaupan ikkunaa Testo rupes miettiin miten VEIKEESTI ne kynäniskat lentelis, jos juostas TÄYSILLÄ niitä päin! Mä keksi HETI mitä tehtäs!! Lähetään KEILAAMAAN!!! No eniwei, käytiin vetämässä TIUKAT treenit, otettiin mm. todella puhtaat viparisarjat todella MASSIIVISILLA painoilla, mutta ei niistä tän enempää, ettei menis KEHUSKELUKSI!!! Siinä sit treenin jälkeen kreacokista juodessa ja kalpeille kynäniskoille naureskellessa (ne tosiaan KALPENI kun näki meidän treenin! Mut yks fitnessgimma tsiigas aika kiihkeesti, ja punastu kun VÄLÄYTIN tatskaani alaselässä "MaXimiZe This!" - teksti sellasilla eurooppalaisilla kirjaimilla ja alla tribaalikäsipainot) pyydettiin sit Raudo illaks monitoimihallille ja sanottiin että YLLÄTYS odottaa!! Mut se olikin ME ketä yllätty!! Raudo oli käyny painattamassa uuden treeni t-paidan!! Rade oli olkapäät _hirmu_ PUMPISSA oottamassa meitä t-paidan hihat käärittynä ylös (oli käyny kuulemma viereissä baarissa tekemässä DIPPEJÄ baarijakkaroiden välissä REPULLINEN "Human Fysiology&Anatomy" - oppaita selässään!! T-paidassa oli edessä teksti: "MASSA!" ja selässä "Hyperior Mass, Extreme Bodybuild"!!! Oltiin Teston kaa aivan et WTF!??!! Raudo oli YLLÄTTÄNY meidät TÄYSIN!! No eniwei, keilattiin sit jonkun aikaa siinä, MASSIIVISIMMILLA palloilla tietty!! Raudo piti aika pitkään johtopaikkaa, se sai pallon SYÖKSYMÄÄN 48,8km/h, mulla jäi 47km/h, mut Teston tulos ei ees mittautunu!!! Voin vannoa, et se pallo LENSI vittu sinne keiloihin ILMASSA!!?? Siinä sit tuli varttitunnin jälkeen joku kynis stevari ja käski meidät sieltä PIHALLE?!? Testo sano sit jotenkin arvoituksellisesti "im going big, you're just plain pig"!! Ei voinu välttää epäilemästä et toi oli jostain LEFFASTA?!? No lähettiin sit baariin, ja kuten voi arvata, gimmat jo venas... Testo tarvitsee enemmän lämpöä Moi!! Käytii eilen taas "vaihteeks" PUNTILLA!!! Oli vuorossa rintalihakset, mut tutulla salilla vastaan tuli vieras ONGELMA!!! Nimittäin KYNÄNISKA kuntosalin vaksi oli tehny meille VITTUILLAKSEEN meille KIUSAA!!! Salilta oli viety pois kaikki MIESTEN käsipainot, raskaimmat oli 87,5kg ZIPALE! (Kelatkaa!!! Ilmeisesti AEROBIC puntit?!?!?!) Ymmärrettiin kyllä sikäli yskä, että kynäniska vaksi ymmärsi MASSAN päälle, ja sen että HÄNELTÄ sitä puuttuu!!! Toisin kuin meiltä, jotka viedään aina kaikki KISSAT salilta!!!! Mut vaksi ei ilmeisesti ollu kuullu meidän ÄLYKKYYDESTÄ!!! Joka vetää lähes vertoja meidän MASSIIVISUUDELLEMME!!! Testo veti penan ristitaljojen väliin, ja oltiin että WTF!?!! Meinaako Testo tehä KYNISTEN liikkeitä?!!? (Oltiin muuten päivällä käyty vuokraamassa R-kioskilta THS-leffat ja meillä kaikilla oli nyt VALTASORMUKSET KAULASSA!!!) Arvatkaa mitä Testo oli keksiny?!? Se otti ne 87,5 kg KYNIS-painot ja laitto ne ristitaljan VAIJERIIN KIINNI??!!! Sit se käski meidän laittaa 50kg pakkaan, et Testo saa LÄMPÖÄ!!! Tese otti sillä 87,5kg + 50kg taljassa helpohkon kympin ja VAATI et laitetaan koko PAKKA!!! Siis 100kg!!!?? Oltiin Raudon kans TAAS että WTF?!?! Pantiin täys pakka ja Testo otti sillä NÄTISTI puhtaan kasin!! KELATKAA!!! Kirjotettiin Raudon kaa sen penkin pohjaan PERMANENT tussilla: "MAXIMUM RESPECT TO MAXIMUM DUMBELL BENCH PRESS 2003 TESTO MAN - 150 KG DUMBELL BENCH PRESS CLUB FINLAND!!!" Testo nousi siitä ylös VIILEENÄ ja meni ihan sen vaksin eteen seisoon ja sano et jos en kerralla ei oo enemmän MASSAA nostettavana, me HITSATAAN noi painot siihen taljaan!!!! Tässä vaiheessa jo pari kynäniskaa HÄKELTYI!! Voin vannoa että yks niistä kalpeni kuin MIKKI HIIRI kun näki meidän otteet MASSIIVISESSA rintatreenissä!!! Yks meni jopa vatsapenkin taakse PIILOON!!!? Mut yks paikallisen beach volley clubin kisakiree gimma ei TODELLAKAAN menny kalpeeks!! Mut siitä ehkä sit myöhemmin lisää, pitää mennä kaatamaan sille vähän lisää KREAVIINIÄ....